Guns and Handcuffs
by Amyrisa Night
Summary: AU. Inuyasha is an outlaw that definitely wants the Shikon Jewel. But when Naraku steals it, it gets shattered. Kagome is a detective hired by the cheesy perverted museum owner Miroku to collect back the shards. Please RR! (Ch. 1 up)
1. Prologue

Hi! Hmm, what _do_ people usually say at the beginning of a fic? Cuz I'm sorta clueless right now. Anyway, I'll just start out explaining what this fic is about. It's AU, Inuyasha is an outlaw or thief, whatever you'd like to call him, and Kagome is a detective, Miroku is a perverted and cheesy owner/manager of a museum and well, Sango? She'll come into the fic later...^_^  
  
Anyway, I really hope you enjoy the fic! Please R & R! Constructive criticism and comments are accepted and I'd also like some suggestions on how the make it better. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: Why must I do this? *sigh* It's gonna kill me one day. Oh well, *straightens up* Inuyasha and the characters never was, never will and never will by mine. This sucks, oh yes, where did I get the plot again? The plot is...err...I really dunno...*thinks hard* I'll get back to you on that...I need to think about this...meanwhile, Sesshoumaru's hair is sexy! J/k!  
  
Guns and Handcuffs  
  
Prologue  
  
Silence.  
  
The stars twinkled and the moon shone in the purple black sky. Slowly, the clouds came into view, blacking out the stars one by one until only the moon was visible. Two shadows emerged from the side of a warehouse.  
  
The taller one, Naraku, glanced at his companion, Kikyo. "We better go now, if we want to get it in time," he whispered softly to her.  
  
Kikyo nodded, her face pale with tense anticipation. She took a deep breath, and started running toward the next building, a museum called "Miroku's Museum of Rare Artifacts and Finds". Snorting at the cheesy name, Kikyo deftly pulled the screen from the open window and slipped through.  
  
Naraku watched from the side of the warehouse. He waited until Kikyo was well inside before walking to the back of the museum. There, he waited until a rope dropped down from the top window of the building. Kikyo's face suddenly appeared through the window.  
  
"Hurry!" she whispered urgently. "I'll go disarm all the alarms and traps."  
  
Naraku nodded, and waited until Kikyo disappeared from sight before grabbing the rope. He yanked on it several times; making sure it was tied securely before pulling himself up, making sure everything he had on him was still with him. By the time Naraku managed to get up to the open window, he was huffing and puffing. 'This is what I get for not working out,' he thought to himself angrily.  
  
Once he was inside the museum, Naraku felt a strange sensation. Not able to shake it off, he cautiously walked through the halls to the room that held the glowing Shikon no Tama.  
  
"Yes! Finally I'll be able to get my hands on the Shikon no Tama!" Naraku whispered to himself, unable to contain his excitement, his eyes shone with greed. A sinister smile played on his lips as he quickly walked to the display case. 'Good old Kikyo for taking care of the alarms and traps.' He reached inside the open glass door and swiftly snatched the jewel from the little pillow that it rested on.  
  
"What would the famous outlaw Naraku want to do with poor little Miroku?" a voice suddenly asked from the shadows.  
  
Naraku quickly stuffed the Shikon Jewel into his pocket as his head snapped towards the dark corners of the room. 'Dammit,' he mentally swore to himself. 'I should have known he would be been here, waiting for me.' Naraku straightened, and reached for the sword around his waist. "Come out Miroku, and I'll tell you," he sneered.  
  
The clang of rings on Miroku's staff was all Naraku needed. He pulled out the sword, and slashed in the direction the noise originated from. To his surprise, he hit nothing but air!  
  
"What the hell?" he growled.  
  
"Tsk, tsk." Miroku scolded from behind him. "There is no need to be violent."  
  
Wordlessly, Naraku swung his sword back. It slammed into something solid. Naraku grinned and leaned more of his weight into to the sword, attempting to keep Miroku off balance. Miroku moved backward with the pressure of Naraku's sword still on his staff. "Give back the Shikon no Tama!" Miroku grunted as he blocked Naraku's swing towards his neck.  
  
Naraku smirked in the dark. "What good is it to you?" Naraku sneered. "You can't use its true power. As a matter of fact, do you even know about its true power? Or did pick it up simply because it was pretty?"  
  
Miroku's eyes narrowed. "What are you trying to pull here Naraku?" Abruptly, Miroku whirled and ran as if his life depended on it.  
  
"Coward." Naraku muttered to himself before he sped off in the opposite direction. As he neared the front door, red lights started flashing throughout the halls of the museum, an annoying and loud alarmed started blaring and echoing through the halls as Miroku and three rows of guards stepped into his view.  
  
"Miroku, you bastard!" Naraku snarled.  
  
Miroku ignored the insult. "Where is the Shikon no Tama?" he asked mildly.  
  
"Why the hell would I ever tell you?" Naraku looked at Miroku incredulously. Did Miroku seriously think he would tell him?  
  
"I guess we'll have to search for it," Miroku grinned as he waved his hand, a cue for his guards to search Naraku.  
  
"Dammit." Naraku grumbled as he lightly jumped up and back onto a display base. "Where _is_ Kikyo?"  
  
Suddenly, a series of gunshots peppered towards him. Naraku smirked as he twisted from every one of them. Then he gasped as something smashed into his side. It didn't hurt; instead, something at his side protected him from the bullet. Time seemed to slow down, just at his expense.  
  
A thousand pieces of what seemed like glowing shards of glass floated out of a pocket at Naraku's side. Then time sped up again and the shards shot away from Naraku, in the air between him and Miroku's 'army'.  
  
Miroku leapt forward to catch the shards and his guards followed suit. Naraku sneered at him. "Try and die getting all the shards...especially from me!" he quickly pulled out a vacuum sort of device and sucked up all the shards that Miroku and his guards hadn't grabbed.  
  
"Naraku!" Miroku yelled infuriated. "Give those shards back!"  
  
Naraku's eyes glittered dangerously. "Weren't you the one who shattered the Shikon no Tama though?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Miroku asked flabbergasted. "I did not such thing! I did not even have a gun!"  
  
Naraku coldly glanced at Miroku and each of his guards. "Then who shot me from the side?"  
  
Miroku was looking at Naraku as if he were a little kid. "Dear Naraku...tsk tsk." Miroku shook his head. "Just because it broke, does not mean you just blame poor innocent people like me."  
  
Naraku carefully looked at Miroku. True, he didn't have a gun in his hand and none of his guards were at his side. So who could it be?  
  
Then Naraku noticed Miroku's guards advancing on him. Oh well, this would be a mystery that he would have to solve later. Currently, it looked like a good time to make an exit. He pulled out a little clothed ball, and threw it onto the ground in front of him.  
  
BAM!  
  
A huge screen of smoke appeared in front of Naraku, blocking him from Miroku's view. "Fan out all the smoke." Miroku snapped to everyone around him.  
  
By the time all the smoke was gone, Naraku had disappeared. "Dammit..." Miroku frowned. "can someone please give me the phone?" he asked absentmindedly toying with his staff.  
  
"Err... Miroku-sama, what do you plan on doing? Are you going to call the media a nervous guard asked media as he handed Miroku the phone.  
  
"I'm calling a detective to retrieve all of the Shikon shards. If the media found out, then it would make this situation much worse." Miroku vaguely said as he reached for the phone.  
  
Everyone slowly backed away. "Ok, whatever you say Miroku-sama." They all mumbled in unison.  
  
Miroku quickly tapped in a bunch of numbers and waited. After five rings, a young woman's voice answered the phone. "Higurashi P.I. How may we help you?"  
  
Miroku immediately answered. "We have a huge problem here..."  
  
********  
  
A dark shadow stood outside the museum. It looked out at the disappearing shape that was Naraku. The figure pulled out a gun from their pocket. It was still smoking. It blew the smoke away and commented to the gun, "Good job."  
  
*******  
  
In a dark corner of the museum, a dark pair of eyes stared at where Naraku was last standing.  
  
'Naraku, you'll get what you deserve soon enough. Definitely not the Shikon no Tama, intact or no. Prepare to die...'  
  
Then that person too left thru the open window in the side of the building.  
  
********  
  
Naraku burst through the door of a haunted looking warehouse in a remote abandoned suburban area. Kikyo had her back turned to him. "Kikyo." He called.  
  
"Yes?" Kikyo asked innocently. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Where were you?" Naraku asked in a calm manner. Not a good sign  
  
Kikyo looked at him hard. "You told me that I was suppose to wait for you here."  
  
Naraku intently looked at her. "So I did." He gave a little smile.  
  
"Did you get the Shikon Jewel?" Kikyo asked, her face blank as usual, though her hands were slightly shaking.  
  
Naraku didn't answer for the first few minutes. "No." he slowly dragged out. "Not all of it. Someone shattered the jewel during the little 'fight'. Though I got most of the shards, Miroku has the rest. But they'll get what they deserve."  
  
Kikyo looked at him, her face void of any emotion. "What are you going to do now  
  
An evil grin appeared at Naraku's lips. "Something they'll never expect."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author Notes: Bum-de-dum. Isn't it so horrible?!?!? *sob* I can't write!!! Don't I suck? Aren't I so horrible at writing? Even the computer hates me!!! See, it's sorta acting up again. *makes face*  
  
Anyway, how was this ficcie? Did you hate it? Please tell me what you think of it!!! Comments and criticism accepted. As for flames...I'm still a bit unsure of them...but if you must yell at me, please just _tell_ me nicely, if not nicely...then just email me or something...  
  
Hmmm...I'd like to thank my very good friend Mizura Volphen for being my lovely beta reader. Without you, I don't think I could've every posted this up!!! Thank you!!!  
  
I'd also like to thank my friend Perinnia (notice that I'm using their pen names *hint hint*) for helping me choose a title!!! If it weren't for you, I'd probably think up of some really corny name...like...I really dunno...but if you don't think the title really fits the fic, just tell me and I'll go change it...don't worry...it won't be anything of my own...you don't think Perinnia left me with only one title do you? She's not that cruel.  
  
Another thing...sorry if the characters are really OOC. I'm not really good at Inuyasha characters. Hehe, you know what I mean Mizura *nervous laugh*...and the dots...well, I have to use so many cuz my comp is so weird that it makes three of the dots only one character -_-;; don't ask...I don't get it either...  
  
R & R is a very good thing.  
  
Ok, umm, please R & R! I'd love to know what you think and what I should do! Thanks!  
  
Ciao! 


	2. Chapter 1

Bah! This isn't going very well. -_-;;

Disclaimer: Inuyasha & Co. belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. The plot probably comes from some random book/TV show/movie that I was watching or reading at the time.

Guns and Handcuffs

Chapter 1

_Miroku quickly tapped in a bunch of numbers and waited. After five rings, a young woman's voice answered the phone. "Higurashi P.I. How may we help you?"_

Miroku immediately answered, "We have a huge problem here..."

*******

A young woman in pjs with ruffled hair wearily walked through the courtyard of the Higurashi Shrine. Fighting a battle of yawns, she tiredly grabbed a broom from the side of the wall and started sweeping the walkway.

"Hey sis," a little boy about 8 years old came out of the house. "Why are you up so early? It's only," he stopped to check his Micky Mouse watch. "5 o'clock."

"Shut up, Souta. Screw the people who never get sleep and call at 3 am." The boy's older sister mumbled as she let out a huge yawn.

The boy, Souta half shrugged, half yawned as he walked back into the house, muttering about grumpy older sisters that took everything out on poor little brothers.

As Souta walked back in, he saw that his mother was at the counter, making coffee. "Mom," he started, yawning. "Kagome's outside sweeping."

His mother gave him a gentle smile. "Already?"

Souta nodded, his bleary eyes all confused.

"Souta, go back to sleep," his mother ordered. "I'll go talk to Kagome."

"Yes mother." Souta mumbled as he stumbled up the stairs.

Meanwhile, Kagome was outside, trying her best to fight the yawns as she swept the path, when her mother walked up to her with a steaming coffee mug.

"Here, Kagome." Kagome found the mug pressed into her hands.

"Thanks mom." Kagome smiled gratefully at her mother. "Just so," she yawned in a mid-sentence. "Tired." Kagome finished.

Once Kagome had downed the cup of coffee and was at least somewhat awake, her mother quietly asked, "Who called?"

Kagome shrugged. "Some strange monk that said he was the manager of the 'Miroku's Museum of Rare Artifacts and Finds'. He wants us to find something that he lost." She paused, thinking about what the strange guy was talking about. "Oh yea, he wants to meet me for lunch, to give me the details."

Kagome's mother looked slightly annoyed. "Look, Kagome," she started. "I know you haven't had a case in a long time, but I keep telling you," Kagome opened her mouth to interrupt, but thought better of it and closed it again. "Something was bound to go wrong when you opened up the detective service."

Kagome let out an exasperated sigh. "_Mother_," she stressed. "But _I_ keep telling _you_ to stop worrying because nothing bad is going to happen to me."

When her mother looked away, Kagome continued. "I mean, look at me." She paused, pointing at herself. "I have been doing this for about two years now. Do I look really look that horrible?"

Her mother turned to face her daughter. Her eyebrows quirked up as her mouth twitched into a tiny smile. "Well," she started in a thoughtful voice. "You don't look too hot right now."

"Mother!" Kagome whined in this annoying nasal voice. "You're so mean!"

Her mother just smiled and said, "Finish up the walkway and I'll have breakfast ready for you."

"Nyah." Kagome stuck her tongue at her mother's back before she picked up the broom and started sweeping again.

Ten minutes later, Kagome walked into the house. Yawning again, she started up the stairs calling down to her mother, "I'm taking a shower. Be down in half an hour."

Her mother just smiled and shook her head in response.

*******

"No, Souta!" Kagome shouted, her face red. "Get back in the house!"

"But, sis!" the little boy protested. "I wanna go too!"

"Well, guess what?" Kagome shot back. "You can't!"

"But - "

"No!"

"But - "

"Shut up!"

"But - "

"In the house!"

"But - "

"MOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!!!"

"Souta," Mrs. Higurashi calmly said as she walked out of the house holding a roll of coins and a piece of paper. "Don't argue with your sister."

Souta pouted and shut up, but he refused to budge from the spot, even when Kagome started pushing him toward the house. Finally, Kagome gave up and turned away from her younger sibling.

Mrs. Higurashi turned to her daughter. "Kagome dear," she started, handing the items to her red-faced daughter. "Do me a favor and take your brother along."

Kagome's jaw fell as she produced a few indignant squawks. "But _why_?" she whined as Souta started jumping up and down.

Her mother sighed. "Kagome, you're almost 23 now. Learn to act like it. Watch your brother for a couple of hours." Then she smiled. "It would be nice if both of you get out of the house for a while."

Kagome glared at her mother for a couple of seconds before stomping off towards the gate, grabbing Souta by the ear. "Hurry up, Souta! You're such a slowpoke!"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and shouted, "Don't forget to buy the groceries!"

Kagome glanced at the piece of paper that her mother gave her and shouted back, "Sure!" then she ran down the pathway dragging Souta along behind her.

Mrs. Higurashi laughed as Souta started complaining and Kagome began yelling at him. "Oh well," she commented to herself. "A couple hours of peace and quiet."

*******

Kagome privately fumed as she flopped in a chair next to her brother. They were downtown and Souta spent about half of the coins on the bloody video games. Now she was late to her meeting. Okay, so she didn't _exactly_ know where the restaurant was, but supposedly her little brother did, which was surprising. So being the nice older sister that she was, she left her little brother take her to the freaking restaurant but nooooo, the little boy just happened to not know what he was doing and managed to make them walk around in circles!

Suddenly Souta, who was slouching in his chair, sat up straight. "Hey sis?" he asked, staring straight ahead.

Kagome whipped her head towards him. "What?!" she snapped, feeling pretty pissed. Her feet hurt, her back hurt, her head hurt. Why couldn't she be in a bad mood?

"What's the name of that restaurant again?"

Kagome, about to snap at Souta again, bit back her response and slowly sat up. "Olive Garden." She slowly replied. "Why?"

Souta just sat there with an amazed look on his face. "It's just across the street." He said in this monotone voice, pointing to something straight ahead.

Kagome's jaw dropped as she stared at the great big words on the building across the street. "Omigod, Souta! You did find it!" She jumped up and gave her flabbergasted brother a hug before dragging him with her to the crosswalk.

*******

Ten minutes later, Kagome and her brother were seated at an elegant table, waiting for Kagome's client. He too was probably running late.

Kagome and Souta were looking at the menu when suddenly, someone with a black briefcase popped up in front of Kagome. He was young, in his late twenties with a tiny ponytail holding back his hair. Then to Kagome's surprise, he knelt down in front of her (putting the briefcase aside first), clasping his hands with hers.

"Will you bear me my child?"

Kagome reeled back into her seat, holding her heart. "Holy crap." She whispered, shocked. "Who _are_ you?"

The young man quickly stood up and gracefully swept a bow. "Of course, milady. My name is Miroku." Then he gave her a charming smile. "And what about yours, my fair lady?"

Kagome sat thinking for a little while. "Miroku..." she mused. "Hmm, don't you own a museum somewhere around here?"

Miroku smiled again. "Yes, in fact I do. It is called..." he paused, attempting to make it suspenseful. " 'Miroku's Museum of Rare Artifacts and Finds.' "

Kagome sighed. "And let me guess. You're here to see a detective about something that you just so happened to lose, right?"

Miroku's face froze in the middle of another smile. "And how would this wonderful lady know?" he asked tightly.

"Because _I'm_ the damn detective you wanted to see." Kagome snapped. "And no, I'm not sleeping with you." She added as an afterthought.

Miroku looked stunned, but just as quickly recovered. "Ah, so I might assume this is the beautiful Kagome Higurashi that I've talked to over the phone."

Kagome felt somewhat flattered that he actually remembered her name and immediately felt less angry. "Why, yes." She replied, giving him a genuine smile. "And this is my little brother, Souta." She turned, gesturing to the little boy seated next to her, who had been gaping at the entire thing.

Miroku gave Souta a little smile before sitting into an empty seat across from Kagome. A waitress appeared and asked for their order. Before Kagome or Souta could say anything, Miroku slid out of his chair onto his knees and grabbed the waitress' hands and asked,

"Will you bear me my child?"

To Kagome's surprise, the waitress just giggled and told him, "Miroku, you already asked me and just about every other girl here!"

Miroku sweatdropped and scratched his head. "Oh right," he recalled. "I forgot about that."

The waitress shook her head and giggled again before asking, "So, Miroku, would you like the same order as always?"

Miroku perked up and snapped his fingers. "Of course." Then he turned to Kagome. "And what will this wonderful lady have?"

Kagome raised her eyebrow as she looked into the menu once again. "Uh..." her brow furrowed as she scanned the menu. "I'll have a Caesar Salad with no dressing and the Chicken Teriyaki. And this little guy," she gestured towards her brother. "Will have a little kids pizza, no toppings please."

Souta, who was in the process of stuffing his 2532157365th breadstick into his mouth, chocked and started coughing. Miroku automatically offered to help by immediately smacking Souta's back. That didn't really help even though the goodhearted Miroku really was trying to help, but Souta started spitting out bread pieces. Kagome winced and quickly helped Souta wash down a cup of water. Then just as quickly, Kagome turned back to the waitress and sweetly smiled at her, "That's all for now."

Souta choked and made a protesting noise at the back of his throat. "But sis..." he waved to the waitress' back, as she was already walking away. "I don't like pizza!" he furiously whispered to his sister. Then he slumped back into his chair and glared at her. "Hmmph!"

Kagome just gave Souta a devilish smile before looking back at Miroku. "Excuse me, Miroku?" She asked.

Miroku, who had staring at a blonde-haired woman across the room, snapped his attention back to the 'wonderful lady' in front of him. "Yes, my dear?" he asked, his voice coated with sugar and honey.

Kagome once again raised her eyebrow. _This guy is either crazy or on crack_, she thought to herself. _Not that it makes much of a difference; it's all the same._ Then she smiled at her client. "There was a reason why you asked me to lunch, wasn't there?" she asked pointedly.

Miroku still had this goofy look on his face. "Reason?" he repeated, not getting Kagome's hint that she wanted to talk about business, but the look on his face faltered.

"Yea," Kagome frowned. "The missing jewel that was stolen from your museum."

Miroku's face immediately sobered. "Oh," he said quietly. "That." He leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes, thinking.

Kagome patiently waited for a few minutes. However, a few minutes passed and she was getting annoyed. When she was about to call his name, Miroku's eyes snapped open. He looked completely serious.

"Ms. Higurashi," he whispered. "You have to help me."

Kagome's brow wrinkled as she thought. "I first need to know what kind of case you are giving me." She informed him. "I also need to know more information before I agree to you."

Miroku sighed. "Here." He reached into the briefcase that he had set beside the table and took out a file. "Take a look at this."

Kagome reached over the table to take the file. Souta, who had been pouting now anxiously attempted to peer over his older sister's shoulder. Kagome pushed him back into his seat before opening up the folder. She stared at the picture. "Wow..." she commented. "When did this happen again? Yesterday night?"

Miroku nodded, his dark eyes solemn.

"Hmm." Kagome hummed as she looked through the file. Then she suddenly stopped in the middle of it. "Who's this?" She pointed to a picture. "The thief?"

Miroku nodded again. "His name is Naraku. He is a famous thief that gets everything that he wants, but only by tricks and stealing."

"Naraku..." Kagome repeated, her face paled. "What else?"

Miroku shook his head. "I can't tell you anymore unless you decide to take this."

By then, most of the food came and they busied themselves to eating. Kagome didn't say much during the entire meal and Miroku was starting to worry. What if she decided that she didn't want this case anymore? Was it because it involved Naraku, the dangerous thief? He called her because he had heard about the Higurashi business. She was one of the most successful detectives of this time period.

Finally, when he called for the check, he noticed that Kagome was looking straight at him.

"I've decided." She said softly. "I'm going to take this case."

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: w00t! Done with this chapter! ^_^ just don't come after me with fluffy pink bunnies and/or glowsticks after you're done reading this just because you think this stinks (*cough*TomMalfoy*cough*). *smiles sweetly* I'm sure you understand.

Gah! Coming along slowly...I think I actually know what to do now, so I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. ^_^

Please R & R!


End file.
